Meeting the Prince
by CassieJo.10
Summary: What if Ryoma was not the one who played in the Nationals? What if it was his younger brother Rei that played and the regulars met Ryoma later? What sparks will fly and what is in Ryoma's past? This is a YAOI! OTP6 It is about Ryoma but he is introduced after a while. ENJOY! Please rate and review if you can!


**This is my first fic ever so please be patient with me. There will probably be a few grammatical errors but I will try and catch them early on.**

**This will be a Prince of Tennis AU where Ryoma's younger brother, Rei, (an OC) is actually the one that entered Seishun Gakuen, Seigaku. This story will still be about Ryoma and his lovers (hint hint). This first chapter will just introduce Ryoma into the story but from the second chapter on it will focus mainly on Ryoma. Also, this story is set in high school so the ages go like this: 12 years old= 16 years old, 13=17, and 14=18. Ryoma will be 18 in this story and Rei will be 16.**

**Enjoy ~~CassieJo.10 :)**

**_P.S. This is a YAOI!_**

The sound of silence was all that could be heard for a few short moments before the crowd erupted into cheers. People stormed the court in order to congratulate the winner of the intense match. Kikamaru and Momoshiro were leading the pack as they ran to Rei to show him how happy they were. Rei was almost pushed over when the slightly smaller Kikamaru ran into him and hugged him but was saved from falling when Momoshiro put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

Oishi and Taka were the next to surround him and soon all of the Seigaku team was thanking Rei for winning by throwing him in the air. His dark black hair with blue undertones shone in the sun as he started laughing to his heart's content. Even Hyotei came down from the stands to congratulate the winning team and Rikkai Dai, despite their loss, also went over to the cheering crowd.

It took a long time for the excitement to slow down. Even when you could finally hear what the person next to you was saying, there were still people jumping up and down.

Jumping onto Oishi's back, Kikamaru shouted that they should celebrate at Taka's restaurant.

"You are welcome to come and join us at Kawamura Sushi later on if you want," Tezuka offered to both Hyotei and Rikkai Dai. Both teams were silent for a moment before Rei came up and taunted them.

"Don't bother buchou. They're too afraid to beat us in a sushi eating contest," Rei smirked as he walked away.

"Ore-sama is not afraid and neither is his team. We shall be there," Atobe Keigo responded.

"Rikkai Dai is afraid of nothing. We too will be there to show Seigaku their place," Sanada Genichirou declared.

'Hook, line, and sinker,' Rei thought just as he was glomped by Kikamaru.

"Ne RayRay-chan, (Kikamaru's nickname for Rei) are you going to be coming tonight too!?"

"Hai, Kikamaru senpai. My baka oyaji wanted to tell me something tonight but it can wait until I get home."

"Alright everyone, we will meet up at Taka-san's shop tonight at 8:00 p.m. Yudan sezu ni ikou!"

~~~Later that night~~~

"Cheers!" everyone raised their glasses, that were filled with water…for now.

"Let us now start the games! We will do this by teams. Hyotei in one team, Rikkai Dai in another, and Seigaku in the final team," Inui informed them.

"The rules are simply," continued Yanagi, "Each member of each team will have to eat a full plate of different kinds of sushi."

"The plates are endless and the team to eat the most wins." At this point, the Hyotei team is having a sinking feeling of déjà vu.

"Um, as much fun as this sound, Inui and Yanagi, I think we should be going," Shishido mumbled as he started moving towards the door.

"I never knew Hyotei was so afraid of eating a little sushi," Kirihara cackled.

All of the Hyotei and most of the Seigaku regulars mumbled something about being afraid of something else.

"As we were saying, the team to eat the most plates wins, but, between each plate, the player must drink a glass of InuYang-Delux-Remix-Return to Life-Penal Tea." All Hyotei and Seigaku players paled and started looking for exits except for Inui and Fuji.

As one Inui and Yanagi shouted, "Let the games being!" Their faces contorted into devious smirks and they whipped out their notebooks.

"Iie data."

Momoshiro Takashi, Kikamaru Eiji, Kirihara Akaya, Shishido Ryou, and Choutarou Ohtori were all unfortunate enough to get the wasabi sushi on the first try and then they tried to down their drink to drown the taste of wasabi, forgetting that the Penal Tea was in the glasses.

"Iie data, five down on the first try."

On the other hand Fuji was pouting, "Saa, why couldn't I get the tasty sushi and drink right away too?"

It took very little time until the only people left alive were Fuji Syusuke and Yukimura Seiichi. Inui and Yanagi had by now been forced by the tensei and buchou to drink their own drink and had passed out, thus ending the game.

"Saa, how unfortunate. I was looking forward to getting more wasabi sushi."

"Hai, it is quite delicious and that tea was the perfect after drink."

"Mmmm," Rei mumbled as he started to wake up.

"Welcome back to the world of the living RayRay-chan."

"Don't call me that Fuji-senpai." Looking around, Rei saw all of the bodies lying around. "What do you guys say to a sleepover at my house? My dad texted me earlier and said he wouldn't be there tonight."

"Sounds fine by me. How are we going to transport them all though?"

"Ahn, sounds like you need help from Ore-sama. I too will stay over as I wish to see your commoner house. I shall call limos to be here soon. Wake them all up before I get back" Atobe said with a flip of his grayish purple hair.

"Saa, let me take some pictures first."

"Ah, allow me to help Syusuke. My I move some bodies around?" Yukimura asked sweetly with a sadistic glint in his eyes.

"Be my guest," the other sadist complied.

'Gomen senpai, I'm too afraid to save you all.' "Senpai? Would we be able to spare Taka-san? He is the one that provided you with the entertainment."

"Hai, we will do that. Excellent idea, RayRay-chan."

A couple hundred pictures and numerous buckets of ice water later, everyone was awake enough to get into the limos that Atobe had provided. Rei provided directions to the drivers and they were all off to Rei's house.

As they pulled up, a multitude of gasps went up from Rikkai Dai and Hyotei. "You live in a temple, Echizen-kun?"

"Hai, well kind of. We've had extensive renovations done to it so that it is more of a large home as we went deeper into the ground."

Everyone got out and walked up to the house before settling down in the living room. Suddenly, Rei jumped up, "Wait, aren't you guys going to need things for the night like clothes and things?"

"Well, we were planning on staying at Atobe's house for the night."

"And we were going to stay at Yukimura buchou's home, so we brought our clothes and jerseys."

"And the great Ore-sama went to the liberty of sending someone to Yukimura's house to get clothes for tonight, tomorrow, and they brought his jersey too. Thankfully, it was clean." At the last comment, Atobe got a death glare from Yukimura and promptly shut up.

"Oh, okay, awesome! Well, do you guys want to watch a movie?" Rei asked.

"Sure! Anyone up for "The Grudge"?" Kirihara asked. A vote was taken and it was decided by a slim margin to watch the movie.

Just a while into the movie, Rei's cell phone started to ring and he decided to go outside. Just as he stepped outside he heard numerous screams from inside the house and shook his head. By then his phone had stopped ringing but he decided whoever called would call again shortly, so he decided to go for a little walk as he hated "The Grudge".

Back inside the house, the regulars calmed down a bit when it was a less tense scene but then they heard a soft melodious voice, "Rei, is that you? Are you okay?"

With those words said, the regulars looked toward the direction they heard the voice from. "Oh, you're not Rei. Do you know where he is? Our baka oyaji left and took my clothes and they lost my luggage on the airplane. Plus, the brat locked his room."

None of the regulars could say a word. Standing in front of them was what even the straight ones wanted to call an angel. A short boy, about 5"4' tall, was in the doorway with water dripping from his black and green hair down his toned body.

"Are you guys okay?"

Yukimura was the first to miraculously find his voice, "He went out to take a call."

"Oh okay, well, never mind, do any of you have anything I could wear until he gets back?" Ryoma looked at Yukimura.

Yukimura felt his body heat up in a certain place as he moved toward his bag and pulled out his jersey top. "You can wear this. It's clean. I'm sorry, but I don't think any of my pants would fit you."

Ryoma slightly smiled at Yukimura and looked up at him as he took the offered jersey, "This will do fine, thank you."

Ryoma turned around and walked out of the room, leaving 24 faces and bodies burning. He came back two minutes later wearing just the jersey. All of the blood in the room seemed to mysteriously drain south. Yukimura's own face seem to turn a shade of pink brighter than everyone else's faces because he saw Ryoma in just his jersey. Ryoma, himself decided to watch the movie with the regulars and just plopped himself down between Yukimura and Kirihara, much to the displeasure of four certain other people (A/N: I wonder who they could be?...muhaha).

Then a sudden racket could be heard from the front door and everyone turned to the doorway. An ecstatic Rei appeared and went to tackle Ryoma.

"Ryoma-nii-san, your back!"

"NANI?" 22 voices rang out.

"Iie data," chimed in two other voices.

**A/N: Hey everyone I hope you like this first chapter of my Fan Fiction. Let me know how you like it and if there is anything you would like to see in future chapters. I hope to have another one out tomorrow. Feel free to ask questions about things that didn't make sense. :)**

**I like praise and constructive criticism, any flamers will be dealt with in a fashion of my choosing.**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**

**:3 CassieJo.10**


End file.
